Switch off! And the kick!
by Dying Rose on The Vine
Summary: With the football season over Hiruma has to find ways to ease is bordome but when Sena goes to America as an exchange student what will Hiruma do? And whoes the new kid? Will we ever find out why Kurita's head is shaped like a chestnut!
1. Switch off!

_**Switch off!**_

**Author's Note**: Ehehehe, Yeah this is based on a day dream I had. It was itching the back of my head, I had to write it. 00 I just extended it a bit, and um well here it goes. R&R….

**Privacy Report**: I used real names in this story, I may or may not have asked either . Got a beef? I changed only one thing for snobbish reasons .

**To Those I used In Here**: I love you guys . This is for you really.

**To Those This Story May Insult**: Forgive me, this story needed to tell and it either would have been a story on or a story quiz thing on quizzlia. Aren't you happy I chose here instead? Gwafa.

**Disclaime**r: I do not own Eyeshield 21. If I did would I be writing this deranged fan fiction. 00. And really, if I owned it I would have informed the reads by like book three why Hiruma is so Hiruma-ish. However, I would like to point out that I made this story and if anyone wants to use anything in it they may, just know that I though of it first.

**Chapter Rating: T for Teen.**

Foreign exchanged students lined up in the airport, the teacher assigned to them called their names and what station to go to. In a line opposite them where the children leaving their country and going to where ever their foreign counterparts had school.

"Sena Koboyakawa. To station 17, destination America, meet up with your exchange partner when you get to the American airport." The teacher said monotonically, looking down at his clipboard. The boy he referred to was small and straggly, with ruffled dark brown hair. "The plane will leave in 15 min-…"Sena raced off, remembering where he saw the 17th station.

The teacher, regaining his emotionless face from the evil cruel surprised. Curse you surprise! "Ahem. Wednesday Rome. To station 23, destination Deimon High (Where the heck is Deimon high ), meet up with your exchange partner when you get to the airport." The girl he addressed just realized that she was called on; she departed from the line, first tripping on the strap of one of her many bags. Throwing back her blondish hair and multi-coloured scarf over her shoulder, she scuttled to station 23.

Sena held his ticket worriedly, "Seat 21…Heh, that's funny." He thought about the football team with a sigh. The season was over so he didn't need to worry, but it would be lying to say Hiruma took this laying down. It took all day to sneak Sena to the airport so Hiruma wouldn't pump him full of lead. Sena sat down, putting his luggage over head, wondering who would sit next him…

"Pant, wheeze, cough, die." She panted, finally reaching the plane. Just as the pilot announced that they are taking off. Wednesday slammed her things down, squeezing in front of a hostile looking business man, and into her seat. "Phew…" She pulled up her bag, groaning at the weight of it. Rummaging around in it, she pulled out a YuYu Hakusho manga, and much to the man's displeasure started to giggle…

SSHVrrrrEN. (Sound of a landing plan.)

Sena walked off the plane and into the station covering his mouth, looking a bit green around the gills. His stomach desired to have a walk, so Sena desired to run (To the Men's room.) "Uhg, I can't believe I got air sick, now where is the guy I have to meet?"

"Are you Sena?" A girl's voice asked, now this girl had a voice that was a bit too high for the mood Sena was in. And the fact that she came out of no where startled him.

"Ah!" Sena jumped around to face the girl, he upwards as the girl towered over him as most do. She was wearing a red shirt and a strangely well matching skirt, with a sign "I'm looking for Sena "tied around her neck. She leaded in close to him, so that Sena's own breath was fogging up her glasses.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" She asked loudly, "I'm Kayla!" Sena understood the word understand, saying and Kayla. He pulled out his pocket translator Mamori gave him when she heard that he was heading over to America, he typed in what he wanted to say and held it up.

"_Kinda." _The translator replied in a voice strangely like Sena's. Kayla giggled, grabbing him by the arm, "Don't worry, I can speak Japanese!" She replied in Japanese. "Whoa, how cool, I guess I won't be needing this then." He put the translator back, as Kayla dragged him out side to the bus…

Adjusting her hat, Wednesday walked into the airport, looking around as though suspicious of every one there, plotting their downfall for each and every one of them…Anyhow, she looked around until she found a girl holding a sign that read Deimon high. Wednesday walked up to her quietly, waiting to be noticed.

"Hmm, I wonder where he could be…." Mamori turned around, looking down instinctively. "Ah!" She put her hand over her heart, "You startled me, I though you'd be a boy. Oh well, I'm Mamori and you are?" She spoke extra slowly, just in case she didn't understand what she was saying.

"I'm Wednesday. Wednesday A. Rome. My name spells out war in English." The foreign girl replied with a horrible accent that wasn't helped any by her disdainful way she said it. Mamori smiled at her, pointing to the door. Maybe it was better if they didn't talk, not yet anyway, she was most likely tired from her trip, she knew Sena would be.

They soon entered the taxi Mamori called for, although she didn't think the exchange student would bring so many bags. While Mamori got acquainted with the window, Wednesday asked questions that she had trouble making head or tail of what she was asking.

"Slow down please, I can't understand you." She smiled, trying to look over her things to see the other girl. "Sorry, can we get something to eat Senpai." Mamori's eyes widened, "No need to call me that, we're going to be best of friends after all. We'll get something to eat when we get to school." The girl growled, which silenced Mamori…

"Where are we going?" Sena asked, watching the white lines of the street fly by. "Colestock High," Kayla replied, "It's not fair, I practice Japanese for years and she only started a year ago, and yet she got picked. I'm betting blackmail or maybe threatened to bite our principal." The girl giggled, causing people to stare at the odd couple.

"Bite?" Sena narrowed his eyes in fear and disgust. He nervously twitched his leg up and down, wondering how long it was going to be until they got to the school. Sena privately wished the girl would stop staring at him. "Um, how long-?"

"We have to get off the bus around five to get on the next bus; we're in Pittsburg by the way." Kayla told him, beaming at his blank clueless face. Kayla sighed in a loud dramatic way, pulling out a map.

"See?" She pointed at the little dot on the map. "That's where we are going," Kayla slid her figure down the cheep paper, "Here's where we are." Sena blinked, nodding, it looked like along way away from where the school was, maybe more than a two hour drive in a car let alone a bus.

After an awkward fifteen minuets of her talking non-stop to him the bus pulled up to the rest stop. Soon people all seemed to get up at once, as though they were all connected at the mind. Sena stood up after Kayla, walking with his head down off the bus. Every one he'll meet from now on will be total strangers…

"Here we are!" Mamori announced, opening the cab door. What greeted the two girls was a rather huge boy with a chest nut shaped head and a huge smile on his face. Wednesday dragged her bags out of the cab, "Finally, some one carry my things." She panted, dragging out her four huge bags.

"I've got them; I'm Kurita by the way." He grabbed her massive bags, missing one on accidentally. "Oh." He bent down to pick it up, only to have his hand grabbed by the American girl. She grinned at him, picking up the bag (which was black).

"I'm Wednesday; I've got this one, mussels." She told him, still grinning. Now let me take this time to point out that her teeth needed braces for this reason, her two teeth next to her front ones were, how should I say this, pulled out at an odd angle fangishly. Which made her front teeth look unusually large, because her other teeth were pushed in front, if you know what I mean.

The three of them advanced no further than five feet before a certain demonic football team captain intercepted them. "You're late, damnit!" He yelled, letting bullets fly over their heads. Mamori stomped over to him, reprimanding him for being so him-ish. (I love made up words!) Wednesday whipped out her camera and took speedy flash photography, which, alack, gained the notice of the sadistic blonde.

"Hello?" He asked, grinning widely "Is this Sena's replacement…Let's see." He circled around her, his hand on his chin. "Well, we lost an inch and gain, "He looked at Kurita, "Bags."

"At least I don't have abnormally large ears." She retorted, averting her eyes from him. Her comment was the worst possible response to give the already ticked off Hiruma. He let off another jolly round of gun shots.

"You've have a name, damn smart mouth?" Hiruma asked, narrowing his eyes, placing the nose of the gun on the top of her head. Her mouth hung open for a second, "W-Wednesday…that is making me a bit uncomfortable..." He lowered the gun, chuckling to himself. "Com'on, I can't for you damn slackers any longer."

"Who said we want anything to do with your plan, Hiruma?" Mamori asked, folding her arms stubbornly, but continued to walk anyway. It would be pointless to argue until she knew what his plan was; Mamori doubted however that it was selling Girl Scout cookies like a normal club.

"Alright! Since we lost the damn pipsqueak I'll have to reevaluate the situation." Hiruma thumb tacked what looked like a school lay out on bulletin board surrounded by blinking Christmas lights. "What situation is that?" Mamori asked, noticing that the school looked a lot like theirs…

"That's amazing! The candy bar dispenser just kept throwing up the chocolate." Sena cried, up to his cheek bone in chocolate. "Yeah, but now the bus left us behind." Kayla sighed, taking a heresy bar from the top of the pile. "How are we going to get there now?" Snow started to fall on their dismal walk. "Don't worry though; I'm sure another bus will come." Sena said, brushing snow off a park bench. Kayla sat down, tossing the wrapper on the frozen snow-covered grass.

Sena maneuvered a S'mores bar into his mouth. The wind picked up some speed, blowing the snow of the trees. His mind wandered back to Japan, thinking of Mamori really. Had this been her, she would have called up the bus manager and demanded that they send a bus to them immediately, free of charge. He laughed, turning to Kayla only to find her not there.

"Sena! The bus is here!" Kayla called out the window as bus pulled away from the station. Sena jumped up, anime-crying as he chased after the moving bus. It wasn't hard for him to keep up with it, at the sacrifice of the candy bars. The bus driver lazily opened the door as Sena grabbed the cold metal holding rail for dear life.

"Hold on Sena!" Kayla yelled, getting up to help him. The obese driver tapped his metallic rule sign:

**While the bus is in motion people are not**

**Respect the bus driver**

**When stopping remain seated**

**Respect the bus driver.**

Besides the point that the rules were stupid and very redundant, Kayla full heartedly ignored them to help little Sena up. He smiled, thanking her. Together the two took a seat in the far back, as the bus driver growled menacingly at them for breaking the very important bus rules.

**_End of Chapter one!_** I just want to thank you all for reading and/or reviewing. Also please notice that Chapter Two will be only the folks down in Japan. So if you want to skip it and find out what happens to Sena you'll have to wait a whole chapter for it.

Next Chapter: **Gun's and Roses**. _What is Hiruma's dastardly plan? What was Sena's purpose in it and will Wednesday be forced to replace him? We'll we ever learn why Kurita's head is shaped like a chestnut? _

**Teen: For mild language, use of guns and insulting terms.**

**No one was hurt in the making of this Fan Fiction.**


	2. Guns and Roses

**Guns and Roses **

**Or **

**They all lied but me**

**Author Note**: Welcome to Chapter Two. This one takes place only in Japan. R&R. And to those who R God bless you, everyone!

**To Whom It May Concern**: If this story insults you don't get puritan witch trail judge on me. If that insulted you go beat you're dog with a stick, with that insulted you get lost, damn crybaby. Ya-Ha!

**Grammar Error and others**: My bad. This Chapter is called Guns and Roses not Gun's. A realized that I typed it wrong and forgot to fix it when I was checking spellings and things, to this dear reader, I apologize. I didn't space like I was suppose to either, nor did my lines come out .

**Disclaimer**: Let me rap it out for you, yo. I dun own dis 'ere Eyeshield 21. Clears throat

--------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------

(Damn Lines don't show up!)

"Sena was supposed to crawl though the air duct and cut a whole above each classroom to stick a camera though, and then when he was finished he'd come back here and hook all of them to our new surveillance TVs." Hiruma explained, grinning proudly of himself. He tacked up each part of the plan on the bulletin board as he explained, each time he did his grin grew bigger and bigger opposing Mamori's frown, which grew bigger and bigger each time.

"We I'm glad Sena isn't here because that's an awful idea! The air duct can't hold weight, even some one as light as Sena would fall in!" Mamori stopped yelling when she saw the demonic light the brightened his face.

"You wouldn't?" She cried, fully aware that he would. Side-stepping past her, Hiruma grabbed the shoulders of the American girl whose eyes widened at being touched all the sudden.

"How would you like to help the most popular guy in school?" He lied, possible the world biggest lie ever lied. The words she wanted to utter would get her in sooo much trouble with him. Her lips quivered, an uncontrollable giggle finally left her, carrying these words to the ears of three natives.

"I'd be happy to, where is he?" Wednesday asked mockingly, unable to help herself.

Now I won't lie, Hiruma's large ears were less than pleased at hearing her newest smart mouthing.

"Damnit! I think I need to teach you a little lesson in manners!" He jabbed her side with his loaded gun.

"Don't bully Wednesday!" Mamori demand, Himura brushed her commet off like drier lent.

"Well? What do you say?" Himura asked, taking his figure off the safety. (I don't even know what that is --.) Wednesday nodded rapidly, so that her head was an anime blur. "Good." He grinned, patting her frazzled hair. She toppled over, her stomach growling angrily.

"Oh! I forgot I promised you lunch didn't I?" Mamori lifted her up, as the four of them made it to the next box to save a very long explanation….

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Wednesday exclaimed, falling to her knees as though in reverence. Food was spread out on the table in a glorious collage of pastries and sushi and fry things, all on pretty paper plates and plastic containers. The America kissed Kurita's shoes reverently, muttering Thank you over and over again

"H-hey, you don't have to- Don't mention it." He sweat-dropped, rubbing the back of his head. Of course he didn't get more than his fourth word out before she was bent over the table stuffing large amounts of fatty food and fish in her mouth.

Hiruma took out his little black book flipping though the pages, landing on one that seemed to grab his interest. Taking out a ballpoint pen, he scratched something on the page. He snapped the book shut and left the room. Truthfully, one could only take so much of slipping and crunching. He never had seen anyone in his life devour so much food in so little time…Which gave him a horrible, wonderful idea.

The three cleaned up after the meal, it would be a lie to say their meal because the only one that ate was the American, who neatly ate the meal in the time it took for Sena to run the 40 Meter Dash. Wednesday looked at Kurita who happened to be on the other side of the table at her.

"Where will I be staying? My instructor said it was the duty of my pick up partner to find me a place to stay-"Mamori cut her off with a hand gesture. "You'll stay here of course, there is plenty of room, and I'm sure Hiruma won't mind." Kurita agreed full heartedly, "It would be great to have some one around here, maybe you can teach Cerberus to behave a bit."

"Are you sure Hiruma won't mind?" She asked worriedly. The other two exchanged looks, "We're sure." They lied.

Wednesday started to unpack her green bag; this bag was the second heaviest next to the black ones, and appeared to contain nothing but books. Large classical books to the smallest least know short story were stacked carefully next to a large cabinet of achievements. The only thing in the cabinet however was the Christmas bowl prize. The third heaviest bag was stripped and filled the supplies for everyday life, like makeup, facial things, and medications, lots and lots of medications. The third bag contained clothes, which she didn't unpack but rather slung it in the corner. The final bag, the black one, was set down with care next to the clothes bag.

Mamori smiled at her in a way a mother would to her slightly amusing child. "We need to get you a uniform," She turned to her large chestnut-headed friend, "Coming Kurita?" He told her no and that he had homework, with that the two girls headed off.

The roads of down-town where ever the heck they where in Japan wasn't very busy. Although it wasn't very cold and the snow was in tiny blobs here and there, the roads however, were very slippery. Yet the shops seemed to be filled to the gills with people, of course Christmas wasn't that widely celebrated in Japan but a reason to shop was a reason to shop!

Mamori and Wednesday walked in to a brightly lighted uniform store. Out of all the stores this one and 'Clothings for BIG and TALL 'were the emptiest. Wednesday was most thankful for this.

"Do I have to wear a shirt…I mean, is it mandatory?" She asked, finding the Deimon High school section. The look on her face was less please. "Okay, this color is freakin' hideous." She picked a skirt in her size. Mamori looked at her sympathetically at her, gathering the needed shirt, socks and the-what not for her uniform. "Go try this on." She told her oh so picky American friend. Wednesday grabbed the rest of the uniform and stomped off into the nearest changing room.

Mamori sat down in a squishy green chair, picking up a girl magazine. She flipped bored-ly, not really looking at the words. She sighed placing down the magazine, standing back up. Mamori walked to the changing room, pulling on the curtain. "Are you ready?"

"I'm not coming out."

"Why not?" Mamori pulled back the curtain, which if you think to deeply about it, was totally wrong. Wednesday covered her face, using her spare hand to pull down the skirt. From some one who used logic more often than not it seemed like nothing was wrong with her.

"Tell me I don't have to wear this!" She cried, scuttling after Mamori out the door. She happily paid for the uniform for Wednesday, as long as she wore it to school. Next on their agenda was to go back and get a schedule from the principal.

The two girls walked out on the icy sidewalk, a cold wind had started blowing. Wednesday mumbled something about insanity under her breath, which was visible in the chilly air.

"Hey, is that Hiruma?" She pointed down the sidewalk, and sure enough there he was, standing at the corner waiting for the traffic to stop. Mamori hm-ed thoughtfully, "I wonder what he's doing down here? Oh well, we better get back to school."

"Is Hiruma his first name or last

"Family name I think, why do you ask?"

"Let's follow him!" Wednesday squeaked, racing away. (Well, what you would call racing.) Mamori called wait after the scuttling slipping girl.

The light turned red, Hiruma crossed the street, and he was holding three large grocery bags, casting a glace over his shoulder from time to time, in a paranoid kind of way.

By the time she reached the corner the light had changed. She sighed, disappointed. Wednesday stood there until the traffic stopped but it was pointless, he was long gone by now. She looked woefully at the dirty wet sidewalk.

A single, albeit, smashed white rose laid beneath her official school shoes. Gasping she lifted her foot up, frowning slightly. She picked it up gently; unfortunately the poor flower couldn't take it and fell apart. Each sorry looking petal held on to the stem for dear life, half of their number met the pavement again. Wednesday, looking for a pocket, upon finding one she put the dead rose away casually.

Mamori pulled on her arm, waking her from her musing. "Yeah, we better get to the school." Wednesday sighed, giving in.

The two talked, gossiping as girls do, about school work, about people, about the weather. They reached the school in short order; Mamori dragged her pale friend around the school to the Guidance counselor's office.

"They said your schedule was in here." She said, opening the door to nothing less than a torture chamber. "Here, you can ask for it, I'll be making sure you have a spot in the shoe closet." Wednesday gapped, watching Mamori leave.

Wednesday looked around the room; it was like something from a medieval nightmare. "Pendulum…" She muttered, for the room reminded her strongly of that Poe story. A hand from behind gripped her shoulder…. (The camera panes out and we flash to ten minuets in the future.)

"There you are, everything is all set up for tomorrow." Mamori smiled, "What's wrong with you, you look like you saw a ghost." She laughed, patting her back. She had that timid-ness Sena usually wore.

"Th-this place is insane." She stammered, covering her face. "But I suppose it all pays off; all of my classes are in the afternoon except for two. Sweeeet, beats the crap outta waking up at six, don't you think?"

"All of my classes are in the morning and late afternoon." Mamori took the paper out of her hand. "We don't have any classes together." She said a bit disappointed.

"You'll enter though here every day." She said, pulling the door open for her. Wednesday walked though, reading her classes over and over again.

"I think you'll really going to like it here." Mamori said cheerfully, leading her back to the football club house.

"Mamori, Mamori, they said yes" Kurita cried, running up to the two girl, huffing and puffing. Mamori gasped loudly and ran off, leaving Wednesday and the building by themselves.

She sighed, wondering what those two were doing. And after five whole minuets of trying to open the blasted door, Wednesday fell into the clubhouse, and then tripped over the assorted items placed skillfully about the floor, winding up upside down and three feet from the floor in the dark.

"YaaaaaHaaaaa!" An unfamiliar laughter laughed, switching on one of those bright ass interrogation lights in her face. She squinted against the light; her eyes taking there own time adjusting.

"I didn't think you were _that_ clumsy." Hiruma said, she finally realized who it was of course. "You really thought I'd forget about you? Ya-Ha! You can't bale out of my plan, damnit!" He pointed acquiescently at her.

"Oo Plan, what is this plan you speak of…I'm s-sorry we haven't been properly introduced." Wednesday stammered, feeling the blood rush to your head.

"…" He pushed the light closer to her face. "Yoichi Hiruma, captain of the Football team, but enough about me." He grinned so all his fangs showed. "Let's talk about you, your hopes, your dreams, your darkest secrets written on sticky notes all over every ones lockers."

Wednesday whimpered, "I can't feel the lower parts of my body."

"Now how the hell is that my problem?" He said meanly, spinning her around with a really large gun.

"I should say- I get queasy easily." She covered her mouth, making those classic barfing noises.

"You hurl on me and I'll blast your brains out!" He threatened, mockingly take aim at her.

"But I need my brain for things!" She cried, grabbing her head protectively. Wednesday wiggled, guess she was being held up by a rope, hoping to loosen the knot or something.

"Then I suggest you do what I tell you then." Hiruma replied, grinning fiendishly.

"My money next to my undergarments, please don't hurt me!" She sobbed hysterically, wiggling about like a spazzed out worm.

"I won't hurt you, as long as you do every little thing that pops into my head." He rummaged though her stripped clothes bag. "Ya-Ha…..an American fifty? That's all, damnit? "

"I was considering in getting a job- Hey wait! Get you're hand out of there and untie me!" Wednesday cried, go back to the wiggle.

"Hm? I think I prefer you up there, sleep tight, damn smart mouth" Hiruma turned off the bright ass interrogation light off, slamming the door behind him as he and her money left the building.

"Yoichi…? Yooooiiichiii…." In the darkness she gave dramatic sobs, and of course conscience would slip away unless Wednesday found some way to get herself down. Of course had Mamori or Kurita been there this wouldn't have happened. Damn them, she though, damn them all to heck.

Meanwhile….

Kurita and Mamori proudly walked down the street with a huge cake. Kurita had called up Kariya's bakery to order the huge cake, and its purpose you may ask? Well, Mamori had once again been elected head chair woman for the school dance, and after last year's fiasco which won't be mentioned, this had to be perfect.

------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------

**_End of Chapter two!_** I just want to thank you all for reading and/or reviewing. Also please notice that Chapter Three will be only the folks up in America. So if you want to skip it and find out what happens to those freaks in Japan you'll have to wait a whole chapter for it.

Next Chapter: **Frozen Pizza Gods** _When Sena and Kayla get off the bus finally what will they encounter next? With the snow picking up and the school drawing nearer can Sena make new friends in this strange new place?_

**Teen: For mild language, use of guns and insulting terms.**

**No one important was hurt in the making of this Fan Fiction.**


	3. Frozen Pizza God

_**Frozen Pizza God**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eyeshield 21…yet…I gave up stalking Murtat-san last weekend thought…

**Author's notes**: Ummm…Thanks for R&Ring and um…R&R again..that's all I got.

**A Personal note: **You're reviews make me smile…giggles creepily, waddling to you all

**To All Who Are Reading: **Hey! There is hardy anything insulting in here! Oh um, I suppose if you are easily insulted by religious comments, do not read. And if you have an issue

-------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------

The traveling two rode the bus for what seemed like an hour and 5.7 minuets before a god-awful sound came from the front of the bus, the kind of noise a cat made when it's used to wash a turban repeatedly then thrown in a blender. It came to a grinding halt in front of an Italian restaurant, and as though they still were all connected to the brain, every one started to complain and get up and acted in other ways that made the bus driver tap his sign.

Kayla grabbed Sena's arm, pushing though the crowd in a somewhat aggressive manner.

"Do you have any money?" She asked him, as they walked though doors. Sena's mouth dropped about half a foot. He never seen a restaurant with so many tacky Christmas lights flashing all at once. "Well?" Kayla asked loudly, poking him hard in the arm.

"Ow-Yeah, I…" Sena's eyes widen, still rubbing his arm subconsciously. "Oh my God! I left my bag at the airport!"

"Well that's great, stupid." She said, in a tone happier than most people would be. She whacked him over the head, with a giggle. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out, let's find a table." Sena followed her, anime-crying.

She took a seat on a bench that was over flowing with cheep stuffing. Kayla bounced up and down hyperactively. Sena picked up a greasy menu, trying to read the English on it. It didn't help that it was covered in pasta sauce.

"What are having?" He asked, timidly.

"Pizza, the one food in the world you can trust at a restaurant." And in the most anime-ic way, a waitress showed up (chewing gum loudly of course). Kayla ordered for them in English, Sena caught like the every third word because she talks so fast.

As the skimpily dresses woman walked, a thousand and one questions popped in to Sena's head. He squirmed in the booth, making the cheep leather noises. (You know those squeaks.)

"How am I ever going to pay you back?" He cried,"I-I can work at the school s-snack bar or something."

"We don't have one." Kayla said off-handed, sipping from the cola that was just brought. Sena sighed disappointedly, messing with his straw.

"Don't worry," She said happily, "I don't have money either." Sena anime-fell from the squishy booth on to the filthy floor.

"How are we going to-"He was cut off as he climbed back up to his seat, the waitress brought their order. Sena covered his mouth to prevent himself from barfing. It was the most disgusting thing he had ever smelled in his whole life. It looked harmless enough, and apparently wasn't politeness as Kayla took a bite out of it.

Sena reached a crossed the table, pulling a piece off, the cheese stretched and stretched but wouldn't give in. Finally, Kayla had to get scissors out and cut it for him. He hesitantly took a small bite, it wasn't as bad as it smelled, and even if it did he wouldn't care, he was starving. It wasn't until Sena started chewing did he realize that.

Sena swallowed, looking at Kayla shyly. He opened his mouth to start a conversation when three mouth beeps blasted from outside. "That's our cue." She said, gathering the left over pieces and Sena, and then raced out the front door.

Safely on the bus, the two started stuffing their faces again.

"Th-that was fun, I was excepting them to notice us leaving." Sena stammered, shocked that Kayla started giggling really loudly again. "Don't worry, they will."

The bus started off; breaking at random moments that made Sena feel sick to his stomach. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to eat so fast. Kayla blathered on about things at such a fast rate that made Sena feel uncomfortable. Every once in a while he'd throw in a yep or something like that.

"Ugh, I don't feel well." He said finally, grabbing his little stomach.

"Don't you dare throw up all over me!" She snapped, turning his head to the window. "Maybe you just need some sleep, jet lag after all, is very dangerous to truck drivers."

Sena blinked, confused. "O-Okay. I guess I'll take a nap then…wake me if the bus explodes." Sena laughed slightly, curling up in a sleeping potion of a kitty.

….Sena walked through long dark narrow hallway. He could hardly see the end of the hall. _But what was that?_ He thought, running down the hall with his break neck speed, but he still couldn't reach the end. Panting, Sena doubled over, would the end ever come? He stood up straight and turned around.

"Hello?" He called, his voice echoed down the hall. Sena sighed turning around, this time bumping into something sticky and smelly. He tried to pull his arm off, but the elastic cheese kept a grip on him.

"Ya-Ha!" The evil pizza laughed, taking off with a whoosh. Sena screamed, holding to a piece of pepperoni for dear life, watching the trees and the camels flash by.

Sena found a leaver in the mass of cheese; he struggled to pull it down.

"What are you doing! Stop, you'll ruin everything!" The pizza cried in anguish, as Sena finally pulled the leaver down. Sena fell and fell and fell until he landed on fluffy pillow.

The room filled with gasps, as two tacos and a pizza stick looked down at Sena. "The gods have sent us a sacrifice to give our god!" The pizza stick cried with joy.

"Indeed, Brother Saturated, we shall use him to bring our god back to us." The tallest taco replied, grabbing hold of one end of the pillow.

"Tehe, we will be honored above the rest, Brother Lard." The smaller talk replied in a weasel-y voice, taking hold of the other end.

"Brother Greasy, that is no way to talk, true we will be honored, but we are no better than them."

Sena sat up, "Hey, what are you doing?" Brother Saturated hit Sena with a stick, retorting "Silence human!"

The three laid the pillow in front of the mighty pizza box shrine. The three fatty foods fell to the ground in reverence as the box slowly opened.

"Ready Brother Greasy?" Brother Lard asked.

"Ready!" He replied, the two begain to flame throw the raising figure.

The figure shuttered off its ice coating, the massive pizza roared, sending the monks back down to the floor. "Hungery!" The pizza cried, floating out of its box.

"We bring you human!" Cried Brother Greasy, poking Sena forward with the stick, he ran back, bits of meaty filling flew back and hit Sena in the head.

"Oh help me! Will any one help me?" Sena cried, covering his face. The pizza was so close he could smell its foul three-week old cheesy breath. It seemed like the end for poor little Sena.

**Bam-Bam**

The monstrous pizza roared, flailing his anchovies arms about. In slow motion it fell down, the monk jump up, demanding to know who had done that.

"Oh no! It is our dreaded enemy, carrot stick!" Brother Lard exclaimed.

Carrot stick dismounted his motor cycle, re-loading his machine gun. Each monk jumped up and advanced towards him. Each monk was shot in the head.

Sena got up from the large pillow, "Thanks, you saved my life." He walked towards carrot stick as he re-loaded his gun.

"W-what are you d-doing?"

**Bam-Bam**

Sena jumped up, covering his heart with his hand. Kayla sighed beside him, "About time, Sena the bus is blowing up and I was shaking you and you wouldn't wake up." She explained.

"What?" He cried, "The bus is exploding?"

"No, the bus driver just passed out." She said frankly.

"You're kidding me."

"Nope, they just called 9-1-1, we could be here a while."

"Great, this just keeps getting better and better."

"Sure does, do you like any manga in Shonen jump?"

"Uh- Yeah, I kinda like Naruto and Yu-gi-oh"

"Really? I'm not sure what my favorite is, I like them all."

Sena smiled, maybe making friends wouldn't be so hard after all.

-------------- ------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------

**_End of Chapter three!_** I just want to thank you all for reading and/or reviewing. Also please notice that Chapter Four will only be those crazy kids from Japan. Back and forth, back and forth. You under stand how this works, no?

Next Chapter: **Dance or Die **_What are Hiruma's evil plans for the school this week? And how is he going to get around Mamori? And with all the gossip flying around, will he even need to lift a figure? _

**Teen: For mild language, use of guns and insulting terms, and blind violence.**

**No one important or healthy was hurt in the making of this Fan Fiction.**


	4. Dance or Die

**Dance or Die**

**Author's note: **Hey, you've read at least three of my final draft. My first draft had Wednesday and Hiruma switch off but I couldn't keep the plot going so I finally changed it after many nights of restless thinking. Righto, well I'm going to brief you on something before I go on…I'm going to go reeeeeaally deep in to Hiruma's personal life before these chapters are over. Also the story may suddenly boost itself up to M at any occasion; I don't want to get in trouble with the Bosses…

**To Whom It May Concern: **Yo, this here story may insult you, if it does, you should go read a story of happy bunnies, damn loser .

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Eyeshield 21; if I did we'd find out why Hiruma is so violent by Graphic Novel 5.

**Also sorry this took so long, School has been dragging me down man. **

---------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------

"Has anyone seen Wednesday anywhere?" Mamori asked Kurita, as the final bell rang and the halls were emptying.

"No, haven't seen her all day." He replied, opening the door to the club house. They both screamed a scream of surprise…They now knew where Wednesday was…The poor girl's left leg and a piece of cord you hand your clothes on was the only thing holding her up in the air, and might I remind the readers she is still wearing her school uniform.

Kurita covered his eyes as Mamori ran over to Wednesday. Her face had seen better days and her nose was bleeding but other than that she wasn't dead.

"Are you okay, what happened to you!" She cried, untying her. Kurita pulled his hands down, grabbing a washcloth and handing it to Mamori.

"I don't think she's breathing." Kurita mumbled, poking her side. The door slammed open as Hiruma walked in, holding black bundles.

"Hiruma!" Mamori screamed at him, causing him to look back with false surprise. "The gangs all here!" He exclaimed, dropping the black bundle of clothes on the ground, causing Mamori to yell at him more. He happily ignored her, taking a plastic fruit snake bag out of his pocket.

"You self centered bully! You killed the foreign exchange student!" She yelled at him. Hiruma put a finger in his ear, humming loudly, but not so loud that the crinkle of the plastic bag could be heard. Hiruma's arm was soon encased in what I like to call Wednesday's mouth.

"Holy shit-!" He cried. And of course Kurita came to his aid, pulling the hungry beat up girl off his arm. Kurita had to use all his strength to keep the girl pinned on the ground. And of course _she _bit, clawed and used language most inappropriate for a young lady.

"Take a chill pill, or better yet any of them, I put them in the bathroom…" Hiruma stood up and turned just to find Mamori up in his face.

"What do you have to say for yourself? You know how important this is to me?" Hiruma looked at her like she was a mildly interesting T.V show. "This will go on my permanent record!" Hiruma absent mindedly tossed the fruit snacks at Wednesday, who ripped in to them enthusiastically. Mamori continued, "And if you think I'll let you ruin this year's dance…!"

"Okay, that punk was asking for it-"

"You blew up the auditorium! " Mamori cried, "They rebuilt it didn't they?" He retorted, angrily waving a machine gun around.

"So this year, I've changed the rules. _No one_ is allowed in with out a date." She raised a finger to Hiruma's now twitchy face. However, his face didn't remain like that long.

"I have a date." He said simply, patting the enraged girl on the head like a cuddly park puppy. "You're kidding me." She replied skeptically, putting a hand on her hip.

Hiruma walked over to the next comic box that held the bleeding Kurita and Wednesday, who was eating gummy bears. "What says," He paused for a second, "Brotherly love more than taking the foreign exchange student to the dance? What do you say?" His gun nose 'accidentally' pressed forceful on Wednesday's back.

She replied with following noises that were so foul that only some one with a large amount of drool and gummy bears could make.

"See?" He grinned demonically, as Mamori scowled. "I have my eye on you. Mark my word, one false move…"

"Sorry about that." Wednesday swallowed, handing Kurita a Band-Aid from her pocket. "I-It's okay." He took the Band-Aid, placing it on his poor finger.

"Need me to kiss it?" She asked, smiling up a bit to sweetly at him. He said no firmly, slowly edging away.

"Yoichi will have to find some one else to go with. I'll have school work to make up and stuff-" **Ca-chank. **"On the other hand…This will be my first dance I've ever been to…pity though, I don't dance."

Hiruma grinned, "No need to worry about that. Those clothes better be washed by tomorrow." He left Kurita and both the girls with a blank stare as he scooted off.

"I wonder what he's up to." Kurita said thoughtfully, Mamori sighed beside him.

"Something rotten, I bet."

"What are you two talking about?" Wednesday asked confuzzled.

"Well…Hiruma is such a bully, I mean." Mamori couldn't find the words to describe the brutish things she saw the football captain do in the past, she also had a funny feeling that Wednesday wasn't even listening to her.

"He's not all that bad, just alittle…" Kurita tried to help her out, with the same out come as she.

"I bet he had a hurtful childhood! Oh Yoichi, the poor dear! He's suffering on the inside and doesn't know how to handle it!"

Mamori put her hand up, trying to stop the suddenly hysteric girl, who bashed into her side and ricochet in to the bathroom. Wednesday preformed her daily cocktail of medications and headed out the bathroom with a large grin on her face. And of course, Mamori was trying to convince her that he had nothing wrong with him and should make up today's work.

"Will you do it for me? Thanks Mamori, you're a doll!" The American slamed the door shut behind her, skipping giddily out in to the cold.

Next Day

"Yeah that's what I heard."

"…Wasn't here all yesterday because…"

"Did you see her face…?"

"Mmhmm, I swear I saw her talking with him…"

"No, way!"

"He looked pretty ticked."

"He scares me…"

"…You don't think…"

"It makes sense…"

Wednesday yawned widely, staring at the blob of food on her platter. She lethargically made her way out of the line, surrounded by the whispers of the students around her. All of yesterday she had stalked Hiruma for at least an hour before she lost him. Which is really pitiful when most of that hour he was found around the school. The rest of the night will be spared from this story, but I will inform the readers that it involved a German man, several of names that pertain to this story, and a tub of acid.

This morning had been no better; Mamori's hand writing was so neat she had to recopy it in her hand writing. To top it all of, she had bumped in to Hiruma 'accidentally', which was so awful that five students now have counseling for life. Now to find somewhere to sit.

Wednesday wandered around the place of eating aimlessly, trying to build courage to ask if she could sit down at someone's table, when a very solid object smashed in to her. The blob flew of her platter and scurried away in to the vent, safe and sound.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, barely louder than a whisper. "It's okay." A boy's voice replied, she looked up to find that the solid object was a stringy boy with thick spectacles and a camera around his neck. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Neither was I." She smiled, looking back at the ground.

"You're the new kid aren't you? I'm Kitashi; want to sit at our table?" He pointed to a group of disgruntle looking men twice the size of Kitashi and Wednesday put together.

"Meep…S-sure Kitashi, I'm Wednesday by the way." This may the boy giggle for some reason as he dragged her to the table.

The band of cutthroats that sat there were of the huge and dumb verity of men, except for Kitashi and another boy who sat on a far better seat then the rest of them. He was tall, lanky and rather smart looking…kinda like Kitashi.

"That's my brother." He whispered. Wednesday looked up his brother, relising that she was smoking.

"This school is whacked" She said in undertone, and to her misfortune, caught the attention of Kitashi's brother.

"So, I finally meet Hiruma's squeeze." He coughed, peering at her menacingly though the cigar smoke.

"What?" She asked, Kitashi grinned childishly, "She's gunna join photographers club!"

"What?" She said again, getting up from her chair. Two of the well mannered thugs sat her back down.

Kitashi smiled kindly, "I'm sorry, big brother said we need more members. Hehehe."

---------------------------- -------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------

**_End of Chapter four!_** I just want to thank you all for reading and/or reviewing. Also please notice that Chapter Five will only be Sena and his new friend.

Next Chapter: **Home for the Holidays **Sena is making new friends, weird crazy friends. But none of them seem a least bit interested in bullying him. With all this Christmas/ Hanukkah/ Kwanza cheer about, how can Sena possible be homesick?

**Teen: For mild language, use of guns and insulting terms, and blind violence.**

**No one important or healthy was hurt in the making of this Fan Fiction.**


	5. Home for the Holidays

**Home for the Holidays**

**Author Notes**: I have this biting writer's block due to my personal life (see below) but I could not hold off any longer. I would like to say right now that this story will not be lemony or limey at all. Thank you. And this Chapter may be drawn out…I didn't prewrite it and well…I'm sorry.

**To Whom It May Concern**: If your insulted bla bla bla… Don't read because Bla bla bla

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Eyeshield 21...I don't have a lot now…

**Personal Note**: I stopped around Christmas because I had so much work to do…January was a month long writer's block and then I was dumped on February. My heart still hurts and every day deepens with depression.

**Thanks for R&Ring everyone. They made me so happy!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sena gathered his things, creating a protective square around him. The sun had set, what it seemed like ages ago, when the ambulance had arrived.. Kayla kept his body busy by talking to him, all he had to do was look like he was listening, this gave his mind a chance to wander. He wasn't sure if he was homesick or not, but he knew for sure that he had enough surprises.

"Hey, the ambulance is here!" A man yelled, of course, the only word Sena caught the word here and the but that was all he needed to snap out of his daydreaming. He looked out the window with interest, seeing the flashing red lights of the 'help you vans'. Seemingly one of the paramedics had gotten out to argue with a girl in her late teens. She had brown hair tied back in a pony tail and American coloured skin. His eyes looked for the object , and then wished he didn't. It was the signal ugliest van in the entire world that was blocking the road.

"Sena, I said, come on. Our ride is here." Kayla yanked his arm, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh, sorry." Sena mumbled, blushing. He made note to pay attention better next time when it hit him.

"That thing?" He groaned, following her out. Now that he saw it up close, he wanted to walk to where ever they were taking him. It was a rusted tan van with cheep bumper stickers that all read along the lines of "Love your Earth", as it pumped little balls of black fumes into the air every other second. The brown headed girl opened up the sliding door (much to his surprise that the door could still open), revealing an inside just to horrible to even describe in a teen rated fan fiction.

"I've found the monopoly piece!" A new voice announced in the passenger seat. She wasn't American but she wasn't Asian, at least, Sena didn't think so. He couldn't really tell, no that it mattered, Sena just wanted someone to connect with.

"Get in, we don't have all day." The brown headed girl said, then burst in to a chorus of 'Let it snow', with half the words missing.

"But it's night time." The girl in the front said as though prompted and moved her long black hair to the other side. "I'm Beverly." She said cheerfully.

"I'm Jeanette." The brown hair girl told him, jumping into the drivers seat.

Now, Sena understood most of the words they were saying, and the way they were saying it. So to prevent a team Rocketer from breaking out, Sena gave them his name.

"Awww." They all awed at the same time.

"Group aw!" Jeanette said in a loud high pitched voice and floored it. The car screeched in reverse, then ploughed forward, barrelling down the highway.

He had never been in a car with more then two girls he didn't know. And those girl were usually his Mom and Mamori. And soon he realized he would never want to again.

--------------------------- --------------------------------------

They pulled over at a hotel. Sena jumped out and vomited on the grass. He spent the last half hour listening to 'Jingle Bell Rock" sung by Jeannette and translated by Kayla. Every time she would sing rock or swing, she would swerve on the road, causing mayhem and more swerving.

When Sena was done, he wiped his mouth, looking at the hotel. It was small, and it's lights were flashing from short circuits. The cold wind from the north brought small white imps from the sky.

He followed the girls into the shabby building. The main room was decked out in old fashion seventy hotel, with chairs in the shape of hearts and ratty old carpets. The chandeliers above them flickered and hissed.

"Room for one?" Sneered a pimply desk boy, before he leaned over the desk and saw Sena. "OOooh, now that's what I'm talking about."

Sena meeped much like this . The girl's took the keys and headed up the rickety staircase to their room. It was as tacky and old as down stair, the only difference was a small bed.

"Well, it looks like we'll all have to share a bed." Jeannette squealed, leaping on to the bed.

"That looks uncomfortable." Beverly retorted, dropping the suitcases with a thud.

"We could draw straws?" Kayla suggested, sitting down on the bed as she said it.

"I guess I could sleep on the floor…" Sena mumbled, seeing where this was going.

"Or the bathtub!" Kayla smiled, chucking the only moth bitten pillow and the only blanket, an equally ratty one at him. Sena sighed, trotting into the bathroom, which didn't have a door. It was much warmer then the other room, and was less tacky as well. He could see though the foggy window that it was snowing harder. The snow seemed to dance with one another, greeting him to this strange new land. And as 'Home for the Holidays' was being sung, he felt his eyelids grow heavier. Sena smiled, the last word the was in his drifting brain was home and then was off to dream land.

--------- ------------------- -------------------- ---------

**_End of Chapter five!_** I just want to thank you all for reading and/or reviewing. Also please notice that Chapter Six will only be the folk in the land of Ramen.

Next Chapter: **A Little Black Book **The Holiday dance is almost here. With people pairing off, it's almost like Valentines day. Which seems to bring out the best in some, and the worst in others. And what is Hiruma's evil plot anyway? Where did he go earlier? And why is Kurita's head shaped like a festive nut?

**Teen: For uncomfortable situations, bad pollution, and old hotels **

**No one important was hurt in the making of this Fan Fiction.**


	6. Little black book and a big black bag

A little black book

And

A big black bag

**Author's note**: I like this chapter. sighs Please bear with me, as I was hoping to have gotten this up around V-Day… And another thing, I FORGOT THAT THEY ATE IN THEIR HOMEROOMS TT. steal Hiruma's gun and aims it at my head

**Hiruma**: It's empty, just so you know, dang loser

**To Whom It May Concern**: If this story bothers you, then get the heck outa here! pulls out a massive gun YaHa!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Eyeshield 21 or Hiruma- sobs

**Ownership Claims**: I do own Wednesday and Kitashi and whatelse. But you can use them if you want

**Thanks for R&Ring everyone. You have no idea how happy they make me!**

------- ------ ---------------- -------------

"More members?" Wednesday asked, looking onto the blockish fellows, trying to see them though the smoke. "Well, it looks like you have something to about 70 members."

One of the thugs, with a doughish face, stood up. Most likely to do some bodily harm, when a hand popped though the smoke

"It's okay Brutus, she's my guest." Kitashi's older brother said, as the man over the announcement began the Lunch time music hour. Kitashi smiled up at Wednesday, his glasses seemed to be fogging up more than usual, but that may have been the smoke. Now that I mention it, Wednesday never really liked smoke, or people that smoked very much. Her eyes burned slightly and that was her cue to go.

"It's alright, I was just leaving anyway." She stood up, and trotted off as fast as her short legs would carry her. Wednesday heard Kitashi cry out in dismay, which almost made her stop; I say almost because at the same time two thugs stood up and chased after her.

Wednesday, though her options of the school look like this Xo, was glad that they did not have guards at the lunchroom doors like they did at Colestock. The thuggish men seemed to be having some trouble fitting between the tables which bought the girl sometime to slink down the hall.

Ever notice when you're the only on in an empty hall you seem to make lots of squeaky shoe sounds you'd wish weren't being made? Wednesday slowed down a bit, quieting her shoes. She wished these halls were lined with lockers instead of bulletin boards so she could hide in one…like she did at her only school…Was it homesickness?...And poor Kitashi, how sad she made him…A wave of strong depression hit her so hard that her legs wouldn't obey her head (which was screaming move).

"Do you have a hall pass?" Came a voice from behind. The owner of the voice would only make the situation worse.

Wednesday turned around, "Coma-Coma, Coma, Camellia? " Her stomach growled a hello as well.

"What the heck- Why aren't you in lunch?" He demanded to know, some one that eats like her doesn't miss a meal if they can't help it.

"Why aren't you?" She retorted, forgetting about what was chasing her.

"I asked you first, damn smart ass!" He snapped, pulling out a 42cl…er 29...a really large gun that was really shinny and had "Own it" embroidered into its side.

It looked like he was about to fire when large heavy footsteps echoed down the hall. Wednesday grinned a grin that made her look like a beaver from heck.

"Oh, Yoichi! I'm so glad you came on time to meet me in this hall!" She bellowed it, with such bad acting that the bad had to be intended.

The two thugs, never had heard anyone use Hiruma's given name, continued to come.

Wednesday panicked, she had hoped that would have worked. Of course she forgot that no one ever uses Hiruma's first name, or maybe she just never knew that, but in a last ditch effort to save her own skin, she flung herself to Hiruma, who repelled back in disgust.

The thugs rounded the corner, and as soon as they spotted Hiruma, they sprinted in the opposite direction, bumping into each other. Now this would have been comical if Hiruma wasn't in kill you all mode. Little black bats fluttered around his head.

"Let go of me." He commanded, pushing her away with a long arm.

Wednesday licked her dry red lips and chuckled. "L is the way I look as you. U is for using you anyway I please-"The rest of the song was drowned out by the sudden rally of gun shots.

"Watch it, dang smart mouth!" The blonde devil sneered, narrowing his eyes. "I've got your number." This wasn't met to be an actual thought, just a good thing to say. But Wednesday took it as an actual threat, she back away from him, looking up in a startled fear. The girl's pale face lost what little colour it had.

"Surely, you c-couldn't." She stammered.

"Yes." Hiruma lied; a little lie never hurt anyone. His smile stretched so far it had began to hurt his face.

Wednesday's proud face scowled at him. "Right…I have to go." She muttered, hardly louder than a whispered. She turned around and scuttled back to the lunchroom.

"I wonder what that was all about." Hiruma asked himself, smirking. "Well, I better find that out…but first things first." He pulled a cage of hamsters all connected to wires and things and dumped them into the vent.

Wednesday was fuming, as she pumped her little legs as fast as they would go. Her eyes were locked on the table of smoking gangsters, when she spotted as very downhearted looking Kitashi. She sighed and stomped over to the table, very well aware that every one was watching her as she sat back down.

"Fine, I'm joining the photograph club, and there is nothing you can do about it." She said boorishly, pushing back her dark blonde hair from her eyes.

Kitashi smiled happily. "We won't question you at all, but why did you leave like that?"

"The smoke." Wednesday replied, rather sheepishly. But you would too if you were almost killed by two of the unknown members of the table.

"You heard the lady." And in a hiss, the face of Kitashi's brother was seen as the smoke faded away. He had a very slick look to him. Very godfathery, Wednesday thought. Several more hisses followed, and just as she thought, they were all very big except for three, who were built much like her and Kitashi. And all together there were eleven, not including Wednesday.

"Do, I heard that son of a bitch already has you under his thumb." The God Father started…

Meanwhile Hiruma was sitting on the radiator, unable to contain himself. His laptop open on his lap and a demonic smile on his face. He took his Book of Threats out of his pocket with one of his unusually long fingers, and then a pen. Wetting the tip with his other unusually long body part (his tongue you perves. Wednesday: Ehehehe .S), he began to write.

The bell rang and the kids went back to there schooling. Kitashi and Wednesday where nibbling on raspberry sour dough cookies. He had heard Wednesday's stomach rumble the whole time his brother was talking to her about his plans.

"I'm glad you were willing to share these." Wednesday said, spitting cookie bits at him, as her mouth was stuffed to the max.

"I'm glad you like sour dough cookies." Kitashi replied, wiping off his glasses. "Are they your favorite?"

"If its' edible, it's my favorite." The short blond hair girl replied, smiling in chibi contentness. They two talked down the hall about things they both enjoyed in common.

But we close on this happy moment to focus on a bit of a darker one. In the club house, Hiruma picked up Wednesday's heavy black bag and unbuckled it. He was very careful about this, wearing gloves and all, like it was a big deal or something. A small ziplock bag was balanced on top. Hiruma's face gave a disgusting twitch as he tossed the shrunken head bag away. His long fingers pulled out a shabby red note book. He flipped though it, his green eyes scanning the pages. Nothing much, he tossed the book aside. The second book in the bag was what he was after. It was a beautiful black book. Simple. He opened it up, and flipped though the many pages. This is what he wanted, it was perfect.

The end of school bell rang, Mamori walked out of the building, fully expecting Wednesday or at least Kurita to be there…waiting for her. But no one was. This made her sad, but wasn't it usually Sena that waited for her. Shrugging this off, she walked by herself to the club house. She knocked, polite as always before entering. Kurita opened the door for her with a smile.

"Have you seen Hiruma-san?" Kurita asked, closing the door behind her.

Mamori shook her head. "No, not that that's reassuring or anything. I hope he isn't doing anything too bad."

Kurita nodded, worriedly. "I found this on the floor." He held up a ziplock bag that contained a shrunken head with a message pinned to it. BRB –_Hiruma_

"Oh no…" Mamori groaned.

--------------- ----------------- -------------------- -------------

**End of chapter six!** Thank you all for R&Ring. I really do love it! I have the next chapter up and ready so get ready every one Also notice, chapter seven is those crazy Americans. Chapter eight is those crazy Japanese..ect.ect…

**Next chapter! **Welcome to Colestock High : _In America, where their very schools are based on mighty muscle mass, what is little Sena to do? Join a club? Another sport? And the greatest question of all- Can he really be a stud boy?_

**Rate T, for Teen **

_Teen rating is based on naaaaughty things that God says no-no to._


End file.
